Age Is But Only A Number
by Ze Sevvie Lover
Summary: A short HGSS fiction. Rated R for relationships. Read at own risk.
1. Love and Lust

Author's Note: This is a short and quick HG/SS fiction. My first HG/SS fiction to boot. So please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They are all © JK Rowling.  
  
***  
  
Age Is But Only A Number  
  
Severus Snape entered his private chambers and closed the door behind him. He stood in the darkness of his study. He looked around for her but he did not see her. He entered the kitchen. No luck. He entered his bedroom and there she was, asleep on his bed in her uniform. He sighed in relief and walked over to her. Kneeling beside where she lay, he kissed her forehead gently.  
  
"Hermione," he whispered softly. She stirred and looked into his eyes lovingly. He kissed her lips tenderly and climbed in next to her. She snuggled close to him and he held her close to him.  
  
"I missed you," she murmured into his black frock coat. He ran his hand through her hair and kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him and kissed the tip of his hooked nose playfully. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. She ran her fingers through his greasy black hair and kissed him back. He gently pulled away and looked into her eyes.  
  
She traced his lips with her pointer finger and closed her eyes enjoying the moment. He slid her vest over her head and nuzzled her neck. She moaned softly and tilted her head to the side.  
  
"Oh, Severus..." He looked up at her and un-tucked her shirt from her skirt. She shivered in anticipation as he began to unbutton her white shirt. He kissed every new section of soft, milky skin that was revealed with every button. She shrugged off her shirt and removed her bra revealing her well shaped breasts. He took her right nipple into his mouth and gently teased it with his tongue until it hardened as she called out his name. He moved to the other breast and did the same.  
  
She ran hungry hands through his hair before starting to unbutton his coat as he proceeded to kiss her lips passionately. She fumbled with the buttons and took her wand from her heap of clothes before muttering a spell, unbuttoning his coat and white collared shirt. He helped her remove his coat and shirt, nor removing his lips from hers. She ran her hands across his chest before gently pulling away from his lips and running her tongue all over him.  
  
"Mmm..." he groaned as his arousal formed a lump in his pants. She smirked and unbuttoned the buttons of his pants, sliding them down to his knees before proceeding to tasting the inside of his thighs where she teased him as he called out for her. She took his sac in her hand before lowering her mouth over his erection.  
  
"Ah... Mmm, oh yes..." He clutched the sheets and watched as her head bobbed up and down on his hardened shaft. She removed her mouth from him and removed her skirt before sliding back up at him before kissing his lips hungrily.  
  
He pushed her down onto the bed and lied on top of her, his shaft pushed up against her area. He slowly slid his erection into her and they both moaned the others name. He held it there for a little while before pulling out and thrusting back in. She cried out his name and ran her fingers through his hair as he nuzzled her neck.  
  
His pace began to quicken and her cries more frequent. He groaned as his peak was nearing. He looked up at her and saw she was almost at her limit too. He kissed her passionately and she kissed him back as he released into her one last time. She looked into his eyes breathing heavily.  
  
"Oh, Severus, I love you." He pulled out of her and held her close. He felt drops of wetness roll down his chest and heard her sniff. He looked down at her. She was crying. Why? He kissed her tears away and frowned slightly.  
  
"What is it my love?" She looked up at her and buried her face in his chest as sobs from deep within her arose and escaped through her mouth.  
  
"I..." She sobbed again. "I don't know." She didn't know how to express her fear and love for him in one. She feared she might lose him. She loved that performance more then anything.  
  
He held her close until she fell asleep in his arms. He kissed her forehead and smiled to himself.  
  
A few hours later, he, too, fell asleep.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
- Author's Note: Please review! I would really appreciate it. Criticism is asked for so I can work on my technique. 


	2. Painful Experiences and a Surprise

Author's Note: This is a slash and rape section. If you don't like this type of stuff, just skip to the end.

The pairs are: Voldie/SS/LM and the end is a sweet SS/HG, but no sex between them, just a little comforting and a wee surprise.

This takes place a few weeks after, sorry for the poor structure of the story. I should have combined them earlier. Oh well.

***

**Chapter Two**

**Painful Experiences and Memories**

Severus Snape was thrust into a room, weaker than ever. He had been hit by the _Cruciatus Curse_ too many times.

"Now, Severus," Voldemort spoke entering behind the weak man before him, "I understand you have been avoiding certain _activities_." He knelt before the younger wizard and smirked. "So, I have planned an _activity_ for you."

He ran a nail down the wizard's robes and they tore. Voldemort slid the robe off of the man's shoulders and proceeded to lick his nipples. Severus groaned. He couldn't help but enjoy it. Voldemort massaged his vital area and smirked as he felt it harden. Severus squirmed but was stopped by a forceful hand.

"Shh." He slid the younger man's trousers off and flipped him over to his stomach.

"On all fours, Severus," he snapped in annoyance. Severus weakly pushed himself up and closed his eyes as a finger slid into his anus. Two. Three. He gasped out loudly as the Dark Lord thrust himself into Severus. His long fingers coiled around his shaft and began to pump him as he thrust in and out of the weak wizard.

Severus couldn't hold up much longer, he collapsed to the floor. He knew it felt good, but he wouldn't allow himself to admit it. He cried out as memories flooded back to mind:

***

_The tall fifteen year old boy walked into his father's study. He looked up at the older man with fearful eyes. He was writing something when Severus had walked in. He looked up and raised his brows. Severus tried to exit, but the door slammed shut before he could get away._

_"What do you fear my son?" the older man hissed as he drew nearer to his son. Severus tried to unlock to door with his wand but nothing happened when he tried._

_His father took the front of his shirt and pressed his lips to the boy's. Severus tried to resist, but he was too weak. The older man tore his clothes off and removed his own before going to his son and thrusting into him, hard and painfully. Severus cried out in pain, but the older man showed him no mercy._

_"Shut up you pathetic child."_

_Severus cried for his mother, but she neither listened or cared about the torture her son endured every week. Severus was alone and no one was there to help._

_***_

The door creaked open and Lucius Malfoy stood there in surprise. The Dark Lord look up and frowned deeply and Severus sighed in relief. For once, he was happy to see Lucius. He walked over to them and stared at Voldemort.

"You left _me_ out of this?" he hissed at his master and Severus held his breath in horror. The blonde man undressed and slid underneath Severus, his face at the weak man's shaft and his own at Severus mouth.

"Shall I continue?" Voldemort hissed. Lucius nodded and Voldemort thrust into him as Lucius began to suck him. He stuffed his slowly hardening 'buddy' into Severus' un-wanting face. Severus growled and tried to squirm away, but the two men had him trapped.

Lucius squeezed and licked him as the thrusts of the Dark Lord were so painful the he felt himself begin to numb.

The door swung open once more and Albus Dumbledore stood there aghast. The two men scurried away from Severus' weak body. Just as Albus was about to curse them, they disappeared and Severus relaxed in relief, not caring about his appearance. Albus set his torn robes over the violated man.

"Rest dear boy, you are safe," Albus spoke softly and Severus closed his eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

***

Severus awoke in his bed clothed in his trousers. He heard a soft snoring coming from beside him and her turned to the sight of Hermione. He sighed in relief. He was home and safe. Hermione stirred a little and her eyes fluttered open. She smiled up at him and threw her arms around him.

"Oh, Severus, thank Merlin you're safe!" He closed his eyes, snuggling into her warm embrace. She cried into his shoulder feeling so happy that she could help but sob into his shoulder.

He held her close and rubbed her back. As long as she was with him, he would be fine. And as long as he was fine, they both would be happy.

She pulled away and looked up at him. He frowned as she took his hand and rested it on her belly.

"Severus," she began, "we... well, I am... pregnant." His eyes widened and he stared at her. She kissed his lips lightly.

"It been 6 weeks I think... I wanted to tell you... but... you had left before I got the chance." He remained speechless sighed. A child. Him a father. The world went black around him and Severus Snape passed out.

-

-

-

-

-

-

- Author's Note: Thank you for reading! Please Review!


End file.
